A method for producing an ashless coal is disclosed in Patent Document 1. In such a production method, a raw material coal as a mixture of steam coal and caking coal is mixed with a solvent to prepare a slurry, and the slurry thus prepared is heated, thereby extracting coal components soluble in the solvent, then the gravitational settling method is applied to the slurry in which the coal components has been extracted, thereby separating the slurry into a solution which contains the coal components soluble in the solvent and a solid-content concentrated liquid containing coal components insoluble in the solvent, and further the removal of the solvent from the separated solution is carried out, thereby obtaining an ashless coal.